


Fist Time

by wraithsonwings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fisting, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithsonwings/pseuds/wraithsonwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an Alternate Season 2 where Will's murder seduction also turned into a seduction seduction. ;)<br/>Just a little peek into one encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fist Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following conversation on Tumblr Messaging:
> 
> wraithsonwingsposts: "I figured the more familiar role would be best, for now. Especially, this being your fist time." Fist time? Best typo ever? Or BEST TYPO EVER?
> 
> weconqueratdawn: *still laughing at fist time* You should write a crack pwp called Fist Time now.
> 
> ***  
> This was supposed to be pure crack, but is only slightly cracky? I don't know what happened!

Will exited the master bath and turned off the light. Hannibal sat reading by the only remaining light source, the lamp at his bedside, and judging by his furrowed brow, it was something that he didn’t like. Will smiled, crossed to his side of the bed, and climbed in. He sidled over to take a peek, at what turned out to be some sort of journal.

“What’s the matter?”

“It would probably be best to ask what isn’t the matter.” Hannibal grumbled. “It’s predicated on a completely erroneous assumption. It seems that some journals will publish anything these days.”

Hannibal flipped it shut and placed it on the nightstand. Turning back to Will, he brushed his knuckles across his cheek. Will took the opportunity to nuzzle against the hand as Hannibal cupped his face.

“Besides, “ Hannibal continued. “I have something more intelligent, educational, and infinitely more satisfying, right here in front of me.”

Will leaned in for a kiss, allowing Hannibal to pull him over. Will settled between the man’s widely spread legs, crotch pressed against Hannibal’s very erect cock, and bit at the man’s lips, sucked at his tongue, explored his mouth, and was explored in return. Hannibal hooked a leg around him, arching up to grind against him. Will rolled his hips in response and felt Hannibal moan, which never failed to send a twinge deep in Will’s gut. But the twinge was all Will got, as his cock failed to share his enthusiasm. Will sniggered, breaking the kiss.

“Well,” Will huffed. “I guess we know my limit now. I must be getting old.”

“Nonsense.” Hannibal scoffed, and reached between their bodies to take them both in hand. “You just need a little more patience, Will.”

Will focused on the soft skin on Hannibal’s hard cock pressed against him, the feel of Hannibal’s large hand stroking them both, nimble fingers wrapped tight around them. He listened to Hannibal’s little gasps in his ear.

“Come on, Will. I need your big, hard cock in my tight ass right now.”

Will groaned in defeat. He froze Hannibal’s hand with the full weight of his body, burying his face in Hannibal’s throat. He took a few deep breaths then placed a soft kiss on Hannibal’s lips.

"You may be pushing all the right buttons, Hannibal, but I'm not a robot. The spirit is more than willing..."

“Will,” Hannibal interjected, rolling them to reverse their positions. “I desperately need you to fuck me.”

“Then I guess you should have thought of that before you wore me out today.”

 

_The shower door slid open. Will had barely started to turn when Hannibal was on his knees. He hardened in Hannibal’s mouth._

 

_“Hello, Will. Please come in.”_

_The office door clicked shut. Will found himself pressed against it, Hannibal’s tongue in his mouth and hand down his pants. He finished in his slacks._

 

_Hannibal closed the oven, and motioned Will to precede him._

_“Dinner will be about an hour.”_

_Will dropped his glass as he was forced against the fridge door. A strong hand yanked his pants to his thighs. With a clothed erection pressed to his bare ass and fist around his cock, Will quickly decorated Hannibal’s stainless steel._

 

_Will finished drying the last wineglass. Placing it in the cupboard, he felt hands on his hips._

_“Hannibal?”_

_The man spun him around and hoisted him onto the counter. Will was already hard. Hannibal freed him just to taste him again._

 

 

The pleading look on Hannibal’s face was trouble. Will arched a brow and waited.

“You have hands, Will.”

“Yeah.” Will smiled. “I do.”

Will craned up to kiss him one more time. He ran his hands down Hannibal’s back and grabbed hold of his ass, spreading those cheeks as he tongued deep in Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal moaned, and then practically whined as Will tore his lips away. Hannibal gasped as Will lightly teased his entrance. Will gave his ass a quick slap.

“Okay. Off!”

Hannibal shot him a look. Will had never seen anyone look so offended, yet so aroused. He smirked.

“What are you waiting for, Hannibal? Come on.”

Hannibal grabbed Will’s chin, running his thumb along Will’s lips. Will tentatively opened up to lick at it, and Hannibal smiled. Will shivered. The thumb penetrated his mouth and a gentle pressure pulled his jaw down slightly. Hannibal leaned in to chase Will’s tongue with his own. Will gasped as Hannibal released him. He’d forgotten to breathe.

“How would you like me, Will?” It was whispered in his ear.

“Face down, ass up?”

“You are incorrigible.”

“I’m aware. But in all seriousness, if you would care to assume the prone position, doctor?”

“Certainly, Will. Any further instructions?”

“Give me your pillow.”

“May I ask why?”

“No reason for you to suffocate, and I don’t want you jizzing all over mine.”

Hannibal looked as though he would murder Will, but did as he asked. Will held the pillow to his own chest for a moment, then rolled to stare at the man stretched out beside him. He looked so beautiful, so soft, unlike anything Will could’ve imagined before. He reached out to touch Hannibal’s lower back, rubbing comforting circles, and then dragged his hand down Hannibal’s ass.

“Raise your hips, please.”

Hannibal complied, and Will slid the pillow under him.

“Perfect. Now wait one moment.”

Hannibal just stared at him, cataloguing every movement. Will shivered as he rolled over to reach into the nightstand. He pulled out the lube, took a deep breath, and turned back to the patiently waiting man.

Will ran a hand down Hannibal’s back, just teasing along the spine, until he reached his ass. He groped one cheek a little before running his fingers down the back of the nearest muscular thigh. He tapped at the back of the man’s knee.

“Tuck this leg up beside you, Hannibal.”

Will shifted back to give him room to move as instructed, and then climbed over to sit between Hannibal’s legs. He ran a finger softly down the crack of Hannibal’s ass, slowly circled the tight ring of his entrance, and then stroked the perineum with two fingers and a little more pressure. Hannibal groaned. Will gave his balls a little squeeze. Hannibal’s breath caught. Will dragged his fingers back and used his free left hand to take a handful of butt cheek and spread Hannibal wide. Will pressed his fingers against the exposed hole just barely breaching. Hannibal squirmed.

“You love this, don’t you?”

“Yes, Will.”

“You are so fucking tight. I’m gonna need you to relax for me.”

Will spat on Hannibal’s entrance, running his index finger through it.

“Oh, god, Will!”

“You want me in you so bad.”

“Yes.”

“Relax and let me in.”

Hannibal was panting in anticipation, but Will managed to press in with minor resistance. Hannibal opened to his touch. Will was always impressed with the degree of control Hannibal exhibited. Will spat again to ease the way as he slid the one finger all the way in. He twisted it, stretching him all around, until he gave with ease. Will slid the digit out. Hannibal moaned and pressed back for more. Will stilled him with the hand on his ass. He leaned over Hannibal to whisper in his ear.

“On your knees, but legs wide. Keep your face on the mattress.”

Hannibal complied so quickly, that he almost lifted Will up. Will sat back with a chuckle.

“Eager. I like that.”

Will took the lube in hand and popped the cap. Hannibal shivered.

“This is likely to be cold, but nothing that your hot ass won’t fix, and in no time at all.”

Will trickled lube down Hannibal’s crack and over his own fingers and hand. Hannibal made a strangled sound, which became a plaintive whine, as Will pressed two fingers firmly in. Hannibal warmed quickly when Will stretched and stroked and worked him looser. Will added more lube, while he added another finger, and kept up a steady pressure. Hannibal was increasingly vocal, moaning and growling.

“Come on, Will. Now, please. Will, please. More…”

Will placed a quick kiss to the base of Hannibal’s spine.

“Yes, Hannibal.”

Will carefully withdrew his three fingers with a twist, and pressed back in with four. Hannibal sobbed.

“Yes, Will! Yes, yes, again.”

Will gave in. He submitted to Hannibal’s demands, to his moans and his cries, to the way he pushed back against him, to the way he seemed to pull Will inside.

This was more an exercise in playing Hannibal, in wringing beautiful sounds from him. It was moving him, pushing him over the edge, destroying him with only his hands, with only one hand. Will wanted to reach inside and grab a hold of Hannibal's soul.

Will wasn't sure why this switch had flicked, why he wanted no more than to slide all the way in, when Hannibal asked for more, when Hannibal begged him, but he craved and wanted and needed. Divorced from physical release, Will wanted to watch Hannibal break. He wanted to see the pain and the pleasure, the tears and the joy painted across the man's face, in broad strokes, by his hand.

Will splayed the four fingers as wide as he could. He met little resistance. Hannibal was so slippery. It was just a matter of a little more force. Hannibal was gasping, almost choking. Will looked to the man, down the slope of his back, to him gasping, moaning, writhing, cheek pressed to the mattress. Hannibal stared over his left shoulder, stared back at Will, snarling silently at Will and mouthing words between sobs. _Now, Will. Now. Now. Do it now, Will._

So Will did. He tucked his thumb and pushed, pushed in so tight. He sobbed at the pressure. Hannibal wailed. Will froze. He didn't think he'd ever heard such a beautiful sound.

"Hannibal, are you alright?"

The man's eyes were scrunched shut, tears leaking from the corner, and he gasped.

"No, no, no, no, no, no."

Will's pulse spiked, with excitement, or fear, or both. Will wasn't sure. He slid his free hand along Hannibal's side, soothing.

"Shhhh, Hannibal, it's okay, shhh..."

"No, no, Will. I can't." He choked. "I can't. You have to… you have to stop me."

"Stop you?"

Hannibal was lost. Will was unsure the man even realized he spoke aloud. Will was trying to decide if pulling out would do more harm than good, when Hannibal clenched even tighter around him. The man was scrabbling at his own cock, so Will reached around to still his hands. Hannibal had a crushing grip on the head, trying to stave off the inevitable. Will stroked gently over the hands, over Hannibal's throbbing cock.

"Let go, Hannibal, please..."

The man shook uncontrollably. Will planted gentle kisses on his back.

"Come on, Hanni. I've got you. You can let go."

Hannibal's hands dropped to the mattress. He whined and gasped. He could hardly breathe but he refused to truly let go. Will continued to stroke the shaft, steady. He swirled his thumb in the pre-cum at the tip.

"Come on. Let go, Hanni. Come, now, you stubborn bastard."

Hannibal hung precipitously on the edge. Will could only think of one thing to push him over. He placed one last kiss to Hannibal's back.

"Hold on, Hannibal."

Will took one deep breath; and smoothly, so, so gently, pulled his hand from Hannibal's body. The man howled. Streams of cum poured over Will's hand, as he worked Hannibal through it. Hannibal collapsed to the bed and Will curled protectively over him. Unable to run a clean hand through the man's hair, he simply trailed kiss after kiss along Hannibal's head.

"That was good, Hannibal. You were beautiful, Hannibal. I've never in my life…"

Words poured endlessly from Will's mouth. He wasn't sure but some may have even made sense. Hannibal said nothing. He didn't move. Will became concerned that maybe he _had_ broken him. Will kissed the tears from his face.

"Hannibal?"

An eye opened, slightly glazed, but he responded. Will smiled at him. Hannibal wriggled, coaxing Will to let up, and then twisted around to face him. He smiled back and placed sticky hands on the sides of Will's head. He pulled Will into a wonderful kiss. Will enthusiastically kissed back, but wisely tangled his hands in the sheets.

 

 

 

Freshly showered, they both climbed back into bed. Stretched out under fresh sheets, Will pulled Hannibal over to lie pressed up against him. The man curled up and rested his head on Will’s chest. Seconds ticked into minutes, as they basked in companionable silence, when Will had a sudden realization.

“Did you orchestrate this entire thing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Was this your plan all along? Tire me out so that I’d have to use my hands?”

“Perhaps.”

“Why wouldn’t you just talk to me?”

Hannibal gave him a look that questioned his sanity.

“Really, Will? You? Who prior to me, had never before been with a man? Pray tell, what exactly should I have said?”

“Uh…”

Will scrambled to find something, anything, that would have worked.

“Fist me?” He failed.

Hannibal laughed at that.

“And that would have sufficed?”

“Oh, Christ no! But it would have opened up the conversation.”

“I shall remember for next time.”

“Next time?”

“Oh, sweet Will, there are so many things that I want to do to you, and have you do to me. However those are conversations for another day. Let’s get some rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
